A world of night
by EarthFae
Summary: Birthday present for Lotornomiko. A prisoner on planet Doom, Allura thinks about her life and the future of the galaxy. Oneshot


Allura paces in her 'new' room, if you can even call it that. She hates this room so much. It reminds her so deeply of the planet she is being held captive on; Doom. So much gray and darkness. Her world of color, sunshine, flowers, and happiness had been lost like the shattering of glass and its wake her hands were cut up and bloody and the only one left to bandaged them was this prince, this damned prince.

Lotor, the one who know held her fate in his hands. His hands...a powerful, suffocating force for her. They hold her to him, in a possessive grip that refuses to let go both metaphorically and physically. She is like the fly caught in the spider's web and the more she struggles the more trapped she becomes. Only the spider doesn't want to eat her, but make her his bride. She can't decide which fate is truly worse. A death would have meant reunion. A reunion with her father and her friends that had all been killed in Doom's lust for power. The thought of taking her own life had occurred to her more than once, but in the end she can't bring herself to do that. She doesn't know if this makes her brave, or a coward.

Another question with an answer she doesn't know and probably doesn't want to know.

She finally sits back down at the small table in her room. It is full of food, the kind for humans. Lotor has thought this through, then again he had years to do it. It smells delicious, but that doesn't entice her enough to eat it instead she just lets it sit there. In a way her refusal to eat the food is a her subtle, but, at the same time, pathetic rebellion.

She can't do anything and she knows it. She knows it all too well.

She tugs at the sleeves of her new Drule style dress it is red. Lotor had decided it was time for her to have a more "grown-up" color. However, she is thankful for the simple modesty it provides. She had suspected that she would be made a part of Lotor's harem, or at least dressed like she was. However, this was only a _very_ small mercy. The prince of Doom has made it clear that her modesty does not deter his lust at all with the countless times he has ravished her. She wonders in a way if the modesty makes him enjoy it all the more. Perhaps he thinks like a little boy unwrapping a present when he undresses her?

She wouldn't be surprised. She lowers her head into her palm and she hears the door open. She doesn't look up to know who it is.

The princess feels him before he even touches her, which he quickly does. He leans in to give her a kiss and she doesn't fight him, or respond. In a way, she thinks Lotor rather have her fight. To show that fire, to excite him, and arouse him. He always seemed to love it when she fought at this before he subdued her, rather easily with his male Drule strength. Oh, his passions. It was far too much for one woman to take. She didn't know if he still had his harem, or not, but if he did they clearly were not sating his lust.

So in the end she is the main focus of it. She doubts not a single day-no not doubt, she knows- he has gone a single day without him putting himself inside of her. He has done things to her that she never imagined in bed. Never even dreamed of in moments of adolescent fantasies. Her nanny's 'talks' had left her ill prepared for the likes of Lotor. No she hadn't been prepared at all and Lotor has no patience to lead her gently in and he takes her to the deep end immediately.

"You haven't ate your food." He tells her. Allura stares blankly at the food and he adds, "You haven't been eating much at all. I don't like that. You need to be healthy." He admonishes her like a child. It is an interesting contrast how he can treat her as though being a small child here, but have no issues treating her like a woman when it comes to other desires.

"I wasn't hungry." Allura simply tells him, without any emotion. She can feel his frown, though she can't see it.

"You should eat. You haven't been eating at all." She doesn't respond to that. Lotor makes a sound of disapproval, but does nothing more to encourage her appetite. She knows all too well why. Allura feels him moving her to a standing position away from the table, pulling her over to the plush bed. She feels his strong arms encircle her and his lips cover hers. She wants to scream, kick, and pull away every part of her is rebelling against what this man is about to do to her. Perhaps the prince can sense her rebellion too, for he only pulls her closer in and becomes rougher. He probably wants the fight he knows he'll easily win. He wants to overpower her and make her submit. Her only course of (very small victory) is to respond as little as possible.

He pushes her down onto the bed and begins to quickly strip her of her womanly red until she is in her natural state as pink and pale beneath him, before he begins his work on her. His kisses are rough and demanding. His body is powerful and strong. She imagines him to be every maiden's fantasy of a lover.

Drule males last longer than human ones. At least that is what Lotor has told her. She has nothing to compare it too.

After what is too long of a time, his passions are finally sated. At least for now. He rolls off her and is panting greatly. She feels him take her into his now warm arms, and without fighting, she lays across his chest.

"Soon...my father will be dead." He tells her, he has told her this many times before. She has only seen Zarkon a handful of times since coming to Doom and that is one of the few things she is truly thankful for Lotor for. She doesn't want to face her father's killer everyday. She knows Lotor is not patient enough to wait for his father to die in order to inherit the throne and neither is Doom. Everyone expects for Lotor to soon kill his father. Allura has little doubts that if Lotor fails to do so that he will be looked at as a weak leader. Something she knows Lotor has no desire to even entertain the thought of.

He whispers to her, his desires, not just in the bedroom, but his desires for his father, his throne, his army, and the entire universe. His greed knows no bounds. He wants the universe for himself and that is that. Now that there is no Voltron to stop him. He leans to her ear and brushes a blonde lock out of the way.

"I will lay the universe at your feet." He whispers. This finally draws a reaction out of the hardened princess.

"No, you will not!" She says sitting up, "Lotor, I want no part of the universe with you. I have no desire to conquer and rule places other than my own." He doesn't look offended merely amused. He lays a kiss on her forehead.

"You will see...the whole universe will see. Once my father's blood is spilling down on the throne, the universe will learn what true fear is!" He gives a heavy laugh at that and Allura gives a visible shudder at that which only makes him laugh harder. He pulls her in again for another round of fucking.

The next months fall into some kind of a routine. At least as being a prisoner to a galactic conquer could be. Then one day it happens, shouts go up and she hears talk in Drule that she can barely make out. Then she hears the words...Zarkon...killed...Lotor. The princess covers her mouth and waits anxiously in her room for captor to return.

He does soon. The expression he wears shows his obvious pride well. Allura swallowed hard and looked down as Lotor began to gloat over his father's death and now Doom was his and soon the universe. She is too lost in her thoughts before Lotor graves her for a victory fuck.

The next days Lotor doesn't waste anytime on gathering his army. Allura watches from her window at the gathering army and the ships leaving. She tries to count them, to distract herself, but after they get into the hundreds she finally gives up.

The universe would be Lotor's all in his grasp. Voltron no longer existed and Doom was the only true super power left. She was also one of Lotor's possessions.

She would forever be trapped in his grip and soon the entire universe would know what it felt like.


End file.
